The vertebrae in a patient's spinal column are linked to one another by the disc, ligaments and the facet joints. The facet joints control movement of the vertebrae relative to one another. Each vertebra has a pair of articulating surfaces located on the left or right side, and each pair includes a superior articular process and an inferior articular process. Together the superior and inferior articular surfaces of adjacent vertebra form a facet joint. Facet joints are synovial joints, which means that each joint is surrounded by a capsule of connective tissue and produces a fluid to nourish and lubricate the joint. The joint surfaces are coated with cartilage allowing the joints to move or articulate relative to one another.
Facet joints and/or discs that become diseased, degenerated, impaired, or otherwise painful can require surgery to stabilize the joint. Traditionally, diseased levels in the spine were fused to one another. While such a technique may relieve pain, the fusing effectively prevents motion between at least two vertebrae. As a result of the limited motion, additional stress may be applied to the adjoining levels, thereby potentially leading to further damage to the spine.
Multiple techniques have been used in the past to stabilize the spine, including the cervical spine, from a posterior approach to the boney elements. Such approaches have included minimally invasive techniques. Despite these attempts, there remain difficulties in safe placement of existing fixation devices, particularly on small cervical bones, as well as difficulties in achieving solid fixation with minimal disruption to surrounding tissue.
The present disclosure is directed to devices, systems, and methods that address one or more deficiencies in the prior art.